No Eres Como Te Imaginaba
by Gabi C
Summary: Kenny nunca le había prestado atención al extravagante Butters, pero con diez dólares de por medio las cosas cambian. Bunny.


**AN:** Hey, este es el primer bunny que escribo en toda mi vida. Y es terrible. Nunca supe cómo escribir a Butters y puede que nunca lo haga, de ante mano pido disculpas porque simplemente no sé escribir esta pareja ;-;

Dedicado a SweetInsanity1039 y ShinigamiJazzDark89 (hice lo mejor que pude, lo juro ;n;)

* * *

><p><strong>No Eres Como Te Imaginaba<strong>

"Tienes que besar a la marica de Butters." Cartman habló con un tono cruel impreso en sus palabras. Kyle se atoró con la manzana que comía mientras que Kenny seguía jugando con el celular de Stan.

"¡Kenny dile que no besaras a Butters!" Exclamó Kyle completamente indignado, clavó su mirada sobre Cartman intentando mandarlo al séptimo círculo del infierno con sus ojos. Eric levantó las manos, en una burla de rendición.

"No besare a Butters culón." Las palabras de Kenny eran ahogadas por su parka y sin prestar atención a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, muy concentrado en su juego de Tetris.

"Te doy diez dólares." Ante la nueva proposición el rubio levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillando ante el desafío.

"Hecho." Y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Kenny le lanzó el celular a Stan y se paró. Removió el pañuelo marrón que cubría su boca y sonrió con sorna. "¿Preparado para perder diez dólares Eric?"

Eric sonrió cruelmente antes de proclamar las reglas del juego. "Él también te tiene que besar pobretón y no creas que puedes engañarme. Butters jamás mentiría." Kenny frunció el ceño con enfado, _por supuesto_ que el pendejo de Cartman no se la dejaría fácil. El rubio estaba por aceptar cuando Kyle estalló.

"¡NO! Kenny _no_ puedes hacer eso, es moralmente **incorrecto** besar a alguien solo por una estúpida apuesta. NO PUEDES HACERLO KENNY." Kyle gritaba y movía sus brazos con fuerza, intentando explicar su punto, pero Kenny lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

Necesitaba un plan para lograr que Butters lo bese.

* * *

><p>Conforme pasaban las horas, Kenny sentía como su resolución por ganar el dinero iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. En verdad no quería besar a Butters. El rubio menor era tan… <em>diferente<em> y no, no se refería a que era un flameante homosexual.

No.

Era el hecho de que se vestía de esa forma… _peculiar_ (gay, pensó Kenny), sus gustos eran… _extravagantes_ (aún mas gay) y ni de qué hablar sobre su personalidad. Kenny simplemente no entendía como Butters podía ser tan ingenuo y sonreír todo el tiempo. Puede que sus pensamientos sean algo injustos, pero con solo recordar al otro rubio, Kenny no puede evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

Era todo _él_, la forma en que usaba esos ridículos gorros de animales todo el tiempo, osos, gatos, monos, lo que sea, Butters lo tenía. Era la forma en que usaba camisas de colores, escarcha e impresos con imágenes _ridículas_ como Hello Kitty, arcoíris y estrellitas. Por favor, ni siquiera Karen usaba ese tipo de ropa. Era la forma en que vestía skinny jeans de colores y zapatillas costosas. El resultado era un Butters al que parecía que un unicornio le hubiera vomitado encima.

Lo peor de todo era que Kenny no podía obligarse a ser _cruel_ con Butters, por más que el otro rubio prácticamente estuviera **rogando** que se burlen de él, Kenny no podía. Había algo en la forma en que Butters le sonreía, como si en verdad se alegrara de verlo, o cuando hablaba usando palabras infantiles y en general siendo _amable_. Kenny no tenía la necesidad de molestarlo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablarle.

Hasta ahora.

Estúpido Eric. Kenny se encuentra parado junto a la puerta de Arte –un indicio más de lo extraño que es Butters, ¿Qué chico toma clases de arte? Nadie. Excepto Butters- esperando pacientemente por la aparición del rubio. Su bufanda cubre su nariz y sus manos están en lo más profundo de sus bolsillos. Por más que haya pensado por _horas_, Kenny aun no lograba encontrar una forma para que Butters lo bese. Así que solo quedaba una opción: decírselo.

Puede que no tuviera mucho sentido –de hecho, Kenny estaba seguro de que tal propuesta solo le conseguiría una cachetada de parte de cualquier chica- pero Kenny sabe que Butters es diferente. Si es directo y le dice sus intenciones desde el principio –tal vez jugar sucio y pedírselo como un favor- lograra que Butters acepte. O por lo menos, Kenny ruega que sea así.

La campana suena y un montón de chicas salen riendo del salón, Kenny busca con la mirada a Butters pero no lo encuentra. Se muerde el labio con impaciencia ¿y si no fue a clases? No, eso es ridículo, Butters _jamás _faltaría a una clase. Justo cuando Kenny decidió entrar, aparece el pequeño rubio.

_Oh por dios._

Butters traía puesto un gorro con orejas de conejo, que escondía todo su cabello rubio. Sus muñecas estaban llenas de pitas de colores y cuentas. Su camisa era de un rosado fuerte, con letras negras que decían "SMILE" de forma vertical, vestía un skinny jean con estampado de leopardo en _azul_ y terminando con unas botas vintage negras. _Oh por dios._ Butters observó a Kenny y le mostró una gran sonrisa a la vez que movía su brazo con emoción.

"Bu-bueno gee, hola Kenny." Sus palabras tenían un tono alegre y sus ojos brillaban. Kenny se mordió el labio y suprimió un gruñido, esto no sería _nada_ fácil y empezaba a creer que los diez dólares no valían la pena. "¿Qué haces aquí Ken?" Okay, eso era demasiado.

"¿Me harías un favor Butters?" Kenny usó un tono sensual y su sonrisa coqueta, alzando una ceja sugestivamente. Butters asintió rápidamente. "Bésame."

Butters abrió los ojos de forma cómica y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Kenny rió entre dientes ante el comportamiento del otro y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Iría donde Kyle para decirle que no cumplió con la apuesta y que le diera diez dólares, Eric se podía joder. Kenny no había terminado de dar la vuelta cuando sintió dos pequeñas manos jalarlo hacia abajo, Butters tenía sus dedos enterrados entre los cabellos oscuros de Kenny y sus narices rozaban suavemente. "Ok." Y sin ningún otro aviso, Butters termino de acercarse a Kenny, juntando sus labios. Kenny abrió sus labios por impulso y Butters aprovecho para colar su lengua, rozándola suavemente con la de Kenny. El rubio de la parka naranja soltó un gemido ahogado y antes de que pudiera responder el beso, Butters ya se había separado.

Kenny inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y levantó una ceja, cuestionando al otro rubio. Butters volvió a sonreír antes de susurrar. "Te ves triste." Y aunque Kenny no comprendía las palabras en ese momento, decidió empezar a pasar más tiempo con Butters para descubrir que significaban.

Eso y que el menor besaba jodidamente _bien_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Le sigh, lo sé es… eso. EN MI DEFENSA: No soy gran fan de Bunny y no leo fics de ellos, por eso mismo no sé cómo es su relación en el fandom? Lo siento mucho. Este fic nació mientras hablaba con SweetInsanity1039 y ShinigamiJazzDark89 y _puede_ que haya mencionado que Butters se encuentra al último en mi lista de personajes favoritos.

Puede.

En fin AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE LES PROMETI.


End file.
